


From First Quidditch Game to First Kiss

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Quidditch, Teenage Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: From Oliver's first Quidditch Game to their first kiss. Charlie and Quidditch were two of the constants in Oliver's life.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19
Collections: Make it... Quidditch!





	From First Quidditch Game to First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> First Quidditch Game

**From First Quidditch Game to First Kiss**

_ 1988 _

Second year Gryffindor, Oliver Wood couldn’t stop his heart from racing, his palms from sweating or his knees from shaking. He was stuck in that adrenaline fuelled space between terror and pure excitement. This was it. This was his very first game of Quidditch. He had watched his cousins play it whilst he had been growing up, waiting to come to Hogwarts but neither of his parents would allow him to play until he had finished his first year at the legendary school. 

And that brought him to this point. Rather than playing Quidditch over the summer, his cousins had been ruthless in their training of him to be a keeper. He hadn’t played a single game of Quidditch in his life but he knew how to stop a quaffle and that it took more than just his broom. He knew that he should feel ready for this. 

But he wasn’t sure that he was. He wasn’t sure if this was what he wanted to do. He loved the sport but honestly he was terrified that he would get hurt and never be able to live up to the expectations that the sport pressed on any fan, or at least the expectations that Oliver believed were on him. Or worse, what if he couldn’t stop a single quaffle and he let Slytherin score? What if Slytherin won because of him? 

“You okay there, Wood?” Oliver couldn’t help but jump as a slightly heavy hand landed on his shoulder. He should have known that it would happen. Of course the Weasley seeker would search him out. 

Despite the two and a half year age difference between Charlie and himself, Oliver would say that he and Charlie had become fast friends, and yes, he would admit that he had a bit of a crush on the older lad but who wouldn’t. However, right at that moment all he cared about was the fact that this was his very first Quidditch game… ever. 

He could talk, the talk, he knew that. He had been studying Quidditch for as long as he could remember. But there was still a foreboding pit in his stomach. Before he could voice his worries though the Gryffindor team was being called out to the pitch, Charlie’s hands were firm on his shoulders to make sure that he walked out to the centre of pitch. 

And then before Oliver knew what was happening, he was soaring towards the sky, and then waited in front of the goal posts for the game action to reach him. He would only have to wait a mere couple of moments before it did. He dived as the quaffle came shooting towards the goals but then he felt pain shooting through his head and the world turned black. He hadn’t even seen the bludger coming as one of the Slytherin beaters, who he had no idea, aimed it straight towards him. 

For him though, his first game was over, he had lasted all of two minutes before he fell into the darkness of being unconscious. He didn’t wake up until after the game was finished and he was comfortably in the hospital wing. He had looked around, his head still throbbing, but he had no idea of why he was there, especially not when he saw his teammates filling the hospital wing. 

_ 1994  _

It might seem strange but after growing up for his whole life in the Wizarding World, it wasn’t until he had graduated from Hogwarts and signed for Puddlemere United that Oliver Wood attended his first Quidditch World Cup. It was also the first time that he got to see Charlie since the elder Gryffindor had graduated from Hogwarts. He knew it might seem insignificant to some, but somehow they had managed to keep up a PenPal relationship since Charlie had graduated. And to Oliver it seemed fitting that his first Quidditch World Cup would also be the first time in years that he saw the man he still harboured a crush on. 

It was as they were all entering the Quidditch stands that Oliver and Charlie finally saw each other. Charlie had been at the back of his family as they made their way towards their seats and Oliver had been just behind him. They were sitting pretty far away, especially with the fact that the Weasley’s had managed to get such good seats. But as they walked in together, they knew that there would be time to talk later, after the match, when everyone was either celebrating or drowning their sorrows. 

Or at least that was the deal that the pair made before they parted company. The idea had been that they would see each other after the match and catch up. Neither of them were aware that the other was using their omnioculars through the game to glance across the Quidditch Pitch and watch the other. Every time Ireland scored, Oliver couldn’t fight the smile that would spread widely across his face, but it was nothing in comparison to the how happy he looked when Charlie had agreed that they would catch up after the match. 

Despite the distraction of his crush being across the pitch from him, and the fact that he wanted to watch his reactions, Oliver loved every second of the World Cup. He knew that he should have a specific team that he cheered for, and mostly it was Ireland that he was supporting, but the way the game kept him entertained. Every new move was quickly filed away for him to add into plays again in the future. 

He had loved every moment of the game, but afterwards when the Irish were celebrating, that was his favourite part of the World Cup. The atmosphere was amazing, everyone was partying, dancing, singing and shouting. It was as if everyone was excited for a game that he loved so much. However that wasn’t the most exciting part of the Quidditch World Cup for him. No, it was his celebration of Ireland’s win that he loved. 

After the match, whilst most of the Weasley’s left to go back to their tent, Charlie followed him off in the opposite direction. He had expected that they would just be celebrating, he hadn’t expected the firewhiskey to come into play. But before he really knew what was going on, he and Charlie were huddled in his tent passing the bottle of firewhiskey back and forth between them. 

Then the world went to hell. Or at least that was what it seemed like. Both Oliver and Charlie had been young when You-Know-Who had been defeated. However they could remember the fear that their families had been wrapped in until that day. 

As Charlie went to rush back to his family’s tent, Oliver couldn’t help but think, but fear that this was going to be the last time that he would get to see Charlie. And he realised that he couldn’t stand for anything to happen to either of them without ever admitting to Charlie how he felt, how he had felt for years. 

He quickly grabbed Charlie’s hand before the elder redhead had a chance to run off to his family. Then, somehow, a miracle if you asked Oliver, he leant forward and gave Charlie a quick and chaste kiss. It was everything that he could have dreamed off. 

“Oliver…” 

The Scotsman didn’t wait for Charlie to finish his sentence before he started to talk. “I like you, as much as I like Quidditch, and I have done since our very first Quidditch game. I know we can’t talk about this now, but I want to.” 

And just like that, Charlie gave Oliver a kiss and then ran off to his family. It was all that Oliver could do not to watch until Charlie was out of sight. However, he could see the Death Eaters and the muggles that they had decided to torture, and he knew that he couldn’t just stand back and watch. He had to do something, and with any luck, Charlie would want to talk later. And this wasn’t the end of their friendship. 


End file.
